When Calls the Heart
by YamiHikariNeko
Summary: If Sakura was given a chance to change what she loss... would she want it? What is this? She suddenly finds herself attracted to the older Uchiha? Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARACTERS!!!!! REMEMBER THAT!

If Sakura was given a chance to change what she loss... would she want it? What is this? She suddenly finds herself attracted to the older Uchiha????? Itasaku

"Hi" (talking)

**Hi** (inner sakura)

_Hi_ (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

When Calls The Heart: Chapter 1- Nothing to lose anymore

The rain poured down on the village of Konoha.

It had come very suddenly, like a simple command that someone had told to the sky to rain down on the miserable village.

The village was in disaster.

The village was in tears.

They were in _despair_.

Why?

The hokage, the legendary sucker, the princess of the slugs... Tsunade-Hime... was gone.

_Dead_.

How did she die?

No... she didn't die... she sacrificed herself to save the kyuubi kid who was _no longer_ the jinchuuriki or the nine tails. He was simply just... Uzumaki Naruto. And yet, he was loathed by the village in a new way now-- for taking away their precious hokage.

But before a riot was sturred up, he _disappeared_ without a trace along with the Hyuuga heir, Hyuuga Hinata.

And who else was gone forever? The perverted hermit... the legendary Jiraiya.

Dead because of the akatsuki that killed him... _in public_ while he was _naked_.

They tortured him. Slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Enjoying themselves as they _killed_ the known to be kage-level sannin.

Also, the fact that there were NO decent ninja in the village at all to keep everything in order did not help at all. Konoha was in war... in war with _sand_ because Danzou decided to name himself hokage and sent Anbu to sand, and that's how the war started. The never-ending war...

The hard rain fell upon them but none flinched or flickered they continued their tasks but whispers and rain were the only two things that could be heard on this silent night.

'_It's all that Naruto kid's fault!_'

'_Who would be the next hokage?_'

'_Well it can't be someone dead. Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi are elliminated from that group._'

'_What about that other kid? The hokage's apprentice? What's her name again?_'

'_Haruno Sakura! How could you not know?_'

'_She's too weak to be the hokage!_'

'_We need that other one! The Uchiha!_'

'_That 'Uchiha' was the reason why our hokage died! If he hadn't betrayed our village she would still be alive! It's because of him that our village is so weak now!_'

'_But he's still the strongest ninja from Konoha!_'

'_You might as well just suggest the older Uchiha!_'

'_Uchiha Itachi_'

* * *

The rain finally stopped after pouring for a whole entire week. It was a miracle there was no flood, but as quickly as the rain came, the rain disappeared and the streets and floors were dry. All too quickly.

In the darkest alley of Konoha, a girl was crying. Not a child and not a women. Just a girl.

No.

Not just a girl.

She was Haruno Sakura, the 18 year old jounin who was mourning... who had been mourning.

_Why... why is everyone leaving me? Why?_

Her bright pink hair was now just a simple dull pink color, her once full of life emerald green eyes were now just a dark green color with no life. She stunk of alcohol, her hair was greasy and dirty, black bags covered under her eyes and yet she was still just wondering around the streets of Konoha that had now turned into a terrible village full of disgust ever since the brightest ninjas died. She wavered through the unknown streets while laughing and crying at the same time, staggering and bumping into every wall side to side carrying a sake bottle that was only half full.

Walking around drunk, she did not realize that a drunk man was coming her way. He was a wanted person for raping _14_ girls and getting away every single time. He saw her, the drunk girl that was half asleep and made his way towards her.

She did not know what he wanted to do.

Her mind could now register it.

She was simply an unarmed and weak girl.

"Heyyyyyy" The man slurred as he trapped Sakura only the wall with his two arms.

Sakura gave one look at him but did nothing.

Smiling with lust, he tried to dive in for a kiss but accidently turning her head, he ended up kissing her neck.

"Hmmm." Sakura groaned, unaware of the situation.

**WAKE UP SAKURA!!!!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!!**

_Go away..._

**WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE FUCKING GETTING RAPED!**

_So it seems..._

He took a knife from his pocket and quickly teared off her shirt and pants leaving her half naked. He stood back to look at her well perfected body and his handiwork. His eyes roamed her body with lust as he quickly planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck while cutting off her panties to leave her whole womenhood exposed. His hands roamed her body and then rubbed his erection soaked pants to her private. Being controlled by his lust, he pulled off her bra. Now she was completely exposed and her not even knowing what is happening. He cupped one of her breasts as he pulled down his pants with his other hand.

"Uhhhhhh." Sakura groaned a little as she opened her eyes a little while sending chakra up to her head to ease the pain. Finally aware of the situation, her eyes widened fast and pushed the lustful man off of her before trying to get away. _SHIT!_ she screamed in her mind while tripping over her own feets because of her rush.

"DAMN YOU BITCH STAY STILL!" The guy yelled at her as he then grabbed her arms behind her and then straddled Sakura on her hips.

_No, my chakra isn't working! WHY?_

"Having the ability to suck up chakra comes in good use sometimes" The guy said before sending butterfly kisses down her back.

"LET ME GO!!! HELP! NARUTO!!! HELP ME!!!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!" She screamed terrified. "Someone... anyone..." She whispered after realizing none of them existed in her life anymore. Tears started to well up on the corner of her eyes. _Anyone?_

The stranger positioned his member to her entrance, and Sakura was still growing weak.

She knew she was doomed, she knew she would have her virginity taken away because of a stupid mistake... and she felt no regret. She had nothing to live for after all. She had nothing to lose.

* * *

Yamihikari- OMG! I never knew how hard it was to write something like this... --"...

I Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LIKE IT!!! XO

listening to- Toxic by Britney Spears (not a fan of her tho hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARACTERS!!!!! REMEMBER THAT!

If Sakura was given a chance to change what she loss... would she want it? What is this? She suddenly finds herself attracted to the older Uchiha????? Itasaku

"Hi" (talking)

**Hi** (inner sakura)

_Hi_ (thinking)

"**_Hi_**" (flashback)

* * *

When Calls The Heart: Chapter 2- And you are... who? 

_The stranger positioned his member to her entrance, and Sakura was still growing weak._

_She knew she was doomed, she knew she would have her virginity taken away because of a stupid mistake... and she felt no regret. She had nothing to live for after all. She had nothing to lose._

It only happened for a moment, but she felt a familiar chakra, a very familiar chakra... and then it disappeared and even though she had thought she would be doomed.

What the HELL just happened?

The asshole who was so ready to rape her and have his pleasure over her disgust, just fell down on her as though he had just fainted. With all the strength she could muster, Sakura tried to push him off her naked body. It didn't work.

_Damn, I'm still sore from walking around all day..._ she thought gritting her teeth before pushing her chakra to her elbow and slammed the man on his bare chest... making him fly back in the process. She sighed and stood up, only to fall right back down to land on her naked body. _Shit... I'm running VERY dangerously low on chakra because of that damned mother fucker._ She shivered from the cold breeze that passed through her bare skin and tried to get up once again using a little bit of her chakra but only did worse as she fell backwards while feeling herself grow faint.

She would hit the floor any second now...

_Did time just freeze?_ Sakura looked up at the sky. Maybe her body was numb after being ravaged by that perverted bastard. Yeah... that's what happened. Or maybe she already died from the low chakra. Sakura squinted her eyes open to be met with glowing red ones.

**Sasuke?**

_Sasuke..._ she seemingly whispered as her eyes widened and quickly stood up using the rest of her chakra and turned around as fast as she could to hug him. Sasuke. Feeling her heart pound against her chest, she held onto him tight, pressing her naked body against his dark cloak.

Wait.

A cloak?

"Find me... and I'll give you everything you've ever yearned for" He had said.

And then she fainted.

* * *

The next day was VERY sunny and the light shown through her pink curtains that covered her windows. 

Sakura rubbed her eyes and then scanned where she was. Her brows furrowed, not remember anything from last night.

_OWWWWWWWWWWW! DAMN HANGOVER! DAMN SAKE! DAMN PERVERTED ASSHOLE! DAMN... wait... perverted asshole?_ Sakura's eyes widened, last nights scenes coming back to her... especially of... that man and her savior. She pulled off her covers and looked down. She was still naked.

WHAT had happened after she fainted?

And that message...

What did it mean?

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha once again like she had done... many, many times. 

She just continued walking, this time not drunk or even naked, but just deep in thought. Her hair was finally back to it's silky form, but her eyes remained distant. She couldn't hear the whispers people threw at her loudly because of her deep lost in thought. She couldn't see the people that were there. The hundreds of people that were throwing fruits at her. She was just lost. The once gloried and hailed medical ninja, Haruno Sakura was no more. She was a simple peasant like the thousands of cowards who were too scared they would lose their life and did not become a shinobi.

What should she do?

What is _left_ to do?

What _can_ she even do?

She stopped walking and just stood there for everyone to mock her and make fun of her while she was not even in the world. It turned blank, she just looked ahead seeing nothing but darkness.

Should she leave?

Should she abandon her village?

Should she go on a simple whim?

Tears dripped down her pale proclein skin, her eyes still not showing anything like a simple porclein sex doll horny men could just buy for their own disgusting and sick pleasure. Nothing at all.

Can she make it?

Can she finally find what she wanted?

Can that person give it to her?

Time seemed to stop. All she could notice was herself and nothing more. All around her, time seemed to have stopped, only she was left, nobody else, all alone. Why her?

Why was her life like that?

Why did everyone leave her?

WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SUFFER?

Time regained it's normal speed, the group of civilians had long disappeared and were now minding their own damn business. With one swift motion, Sakura twirled around back to her home.

She would leave.

She would find him.

She would get what she had wanted...

for so...

so...

long...

_Goodbye Konoha._

* * *

Yamihikari- This chapter was VERY short... o wells. I know it's boring so I don't blame you if you don't like it. :P 

listening to- Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt

tehe


End file.
